1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilets and, in particular, to toilets including apparatus for odor removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical toilet comprises a bowl configured to hold water that forms a water trap or seal between the bowl and a sewer line, and a tank configured to contain water to flush matter within the bowl to the sewer line. There are several methods that have been suggested to remove unpleasant odors from toilets. Typically, a fan or a fan assembly is provided to remove air from the toilet bowl. In one method, a fan draws air from the bowl and sends it to an external location, such as the outdoors. One disadvantage of this approach is that it requires an exhaust channel to an external location. Another disadvantage of this method is that the foul odors are exhausted to the environment, where they can annoy people.
Another method is to draw air from the bowl and blow it through an exhaust conduit to the sewer line. Generally, the universal plumbing code (UPC) requires that the exhaust conduit be sealed to prevent sewer gases from seeping back to the toilet and other above-ground areas. Various types of seals have been suggested for this purpose, such as one-way check valves, gate valves, and water traps in combination with valves. One disadvantage of existing seals is that they often entail the use of gaskets, O-ring seals, sliding valve elements, and other moving parts that wear and fail over time.
People flush toilets to dispose of human waste and other matter. Sometimes, particularly when people flush matter other than human waste down to the sewer, the entire volume of water within the tank is not required. For example, a person might use some tissue paper to blow his or her nose and then flush the tissue paper down to the sewer. In such cases, the utilization of the entire volume of water in the tank is wasteful.
Various methods have been proposed to conserve water associated with toilet use. In one method, the tank of the toilet includes a divider that divides the water in the tank into two sections. A user can select a complete flush, in which both sections are drained, or a partial flush, in which only one section is drained. Another method is to provide two drain ports for draining water from the tank for a flush. An upper port is positioned generally midway between the top and bottom of the tank. Opening the upper port causes only the water above the upper port level to drain into the bowl. A lower port is positioned substantially at the bottom of the tank. Opening the lower port causes substantially all of the tank water to drain into the bowl. Thus, the user can open the upper port for a partial flush or the lower port for a complete flush.
A disadvantage of these methods is that they require the user to operate a separate control for selecting a complete or partial flush. Some toilets employ a multi-function or dual-acting flush control. Other toilets use two separate controls. In either case, users must become accustomed to a different type of flush control.
Accordingly, it is a principle object and advantage of the present invention to overcome these limitations and to provide an improved toilet having odor-removing and water-conserving apparatus and capabilities.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a toilet that can have two different water volumes, a high water volume and a low water volume. The toilet can execute a high water volume flush when flushing human waste, and a low water volume flush when flushing other items. In this aspect, the toilet comprises a bowl, a seat generally above the bowl, a tank, an inlet valve, and a control system. The bowl has a lower opening configured to be fluidly connected to a sewer line. The tank is configured to contain water to flush matter within the bowl to the sewer line. The tank is also configured to be fluidly connected to a water supply. The inlet valve is configured to control the flow of water from the water supply into the tank. The control system is configured to control the inlet valve so that the tank contains a first stabilized volume of water before a person sits on the seat and a second stabilized volume of water after a person sits on the seat, wherein the second volume is greater than the first volume.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a toilet that acts to conserve water by sensing a person""s presence on the toilet seat. In this aspect, the toilet comprises a bowl, a seat, and a tank, wherein the tank comprises an inlet configured to be connected to a water supply, an inlet valve, and a flapper valve. The inlet valve has a closed position in which the inlet valve prevents water from entering the tank through the inlet, and an open position in which the inlet valve permits water to enter the tank through the inlet. The flapper valve has a closed position in which water within the tank is prevented from entering the bowl, and an open position in which water within the tank is permitted to enter the bowl. The inlet valve is responsive to a person""s presence on the seat and controls the volume of water in the tank depending upon whether a person is seated on the seat.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a toilet configured to remove unpleasant odors from the toilet area by causing gases from the toilet bowl to flow into a sewer line. In this aspect, the toilet comprises a bowl, a tank, a trap cover within the tank, an exhaust conduit, and a fan assembly. The trap cover comprises a container having an open lower end. The container is configured to fluidly divide air above the water level within the tank into an interior chamber within the container and an exterior chamber outside of the container. The container has a separator extending downward from a ceiling of the container. The separator fluidly divides an upper portion of the interior chamber into a main chamber and an exhaust compartment. The container is configured to pivot with respect to the tank. The container has a first position in which a lower edge of the separator extends to a level below the water level in the main chamber so that air cannot flow from the main chamber to the exhaust compartment. The container also has a second position in which the lower edge of the separator extends to a level above the water level in the interior chamber so that air can flow from the main chamber to the exhaust compartment. The exhaust conduit has an inlet port in the exhaust compartment and an outlet port configured to fluidly communicate with the sewer line. The fan assembly includes a fan configured to draw air from the bowl into the main chamber. The container is in the first position when the fan is not activated, and is in the second position when the fan is activated.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a toilet comprising a bowl, a seat, and a sensor controlling operating conditions of the toilet, such as the water level in the tank or the removal of odors from the bowl. In one embodiment, the sensor comprises a photosensor embedded within the seat and configured to sense whether a person is sitting on the seat by sensing the amount of light exposed to the photosensor. In another embodiment, the sensor comprises an odor detector, such as a chip, configured to detect odors of human waste.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a toilet configured to (1) conserve water by allowing a user to control the water volume in the tank and (2) remove unpleasant odors from the toilet area by causing gases from the toilet bowl to flow into a sewer line. In this aspect, the toilet comprises a bowl, a tank, an inlet valve, and a fan assembly including a fan. The tank includes an inlet configured to be connected to a water supply. The inlet valve is configured to control the flow of water into the tank from the water supply. The fan assembly is configured to draw air from the bowl to a sewer line when the fan is activated. The inlet valve is configured to be controlled by a user so that the volume of water within the tank can be selectively varied between different stabilized volumes of water.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a toilet comprising a float valve, an air conduit, a fan, and a venturi tube. The float valve has an open position in which the float valve permits water from the water supply to enter the tank, and a closed position in which the float valve substantially prevents water from entering the tank. The float valve comprises a float defining upper and side walls of a cavity. The float valve is open when the float is below a float valve activation level, and is closed when the float is at or above the float valve activation level. The fan is configured to generate airflow in the air conduit. The venturi tube has a first end connected to a side wall of the air conduit, and a second end within the cavity of the float. The first end of the venturi tube is in fluid communication with the air conduit. When the water level in the tank is at the float valve activation level, activation of the fan causes airflow within the air conduit. The airflow causes the air pressure in the cavity of the float to decrease due to a venturi effect caused by the venturi tube. The decrease in air pressure causes the float to descend, which in turn causes the float valve to open to permit water to enter the tank from the water supply.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.